


Hey, dude!

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Detectives, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Хэй, чувак, придержи лифт!Он почти уверен, что его просьбу проигнорируют, но рука придерживает створку лифта, и он влетает вовнутрь, пытаясь отдышаться.- Спасибо, чувак, я думал... - начинает он и осекается.На него смотрит Коннор. И смотрит он очень странно, непривычно.- У тебя разве сегодня не ночная? - удивляется Гэвин, и в ответ получает ещё более удивлённый взгляд.- Нет, - спокойно отвечает он, и вид Коннора кажется Гэвину странным.





	Hey, dude!

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/lukelemon  
> Без многоуважаемого Лимона ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Человеческое АУ в которой Найлз - брат-близнец Коннора

Об отношениях лейтенанта Андерсона известно было всем, хотя и в разных людях они вызывали самые разные чувства. Вот лично у Гэвина Хэнк со своим «сладким мальчиком» вызывал нездоровое раздражение. Эта парочка так или иначе попадалась ему на глаза, вызывая нехилую оторопь от того, как огромный, медведеподобный Хэнк становится ласковым и нежным, стоит его докторишке состроить умильную мордаху.

О том, что Коннор — тощая пассия Андерсона — работает в реанимации, знали все. Так или иначе, а полиция зачастую пересекалась со всеми выездными бригадами, но только у этих двоих завязался роман.

Гэвин чуть морщится, глядя на то, как Хэнк отлучается, чтобы набрать своему парню и поболтать с ним хотя бы пять минут, когда они оба свободны на работе и вздыхает — это же ужас, что любовь-то с людьми делает!

Вернувшийся Хэнк вздыхает тяжело, и не то чтобы Гэвину и правда было интересно, но он всё равно спрашивает:

— Чего у тебя там?

— Коннор подменяет кого-то ещё и в ночную — сегодня тоже не увидимся, — расстроенный лейтенант выглядит как брошенный пёс, оставленный хозяином в отъезде.

Гэвин плох в утешениях, а Хэнк плох в том, чтобы принимать их от Гэвина, и потому он ограничивается тупым «ну, завтра увидитесь» и получает в ответ полный сердитости и печали взгляд коллеги.

Странности приключаются с Гэвином всего пару часов спустя. Время обеда, и он совсем забыл о том, что если с утра в пачке оставалась пара сигарет, то они совершенно точно кончатся к обеду, а поскольку напарника у него нет, то ему некого заставить сгонять до ближайшего магазина за куревом. Уже возвращаясь в участок, Гэвин бежит к лифту с парковки и поторапливается, пока Фаулер не заметил его отсутствие не только на рабочем месте, но и в отделе. В лифте кто-то есть, и Гэвин кричит изо всех сил:

— Хэй, чувак, придержи лифт!

Он почти уверен, что его просьбу проигнорируют, но рука придерживает створку лифта, и он влетает внутрь, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Спасибо, чувак, я думал… — начинает он и осекается.

На него смотрит Коннор. И смотрит он очень странно, непривычно.

— У тебя разве сегодня не ночная? — удивляется Гэвин и в ответ получает ещё более удивлённый взгляд.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает он, и вид Коннора кажется Гэвину странным.

Он привык, что Хэнков милашка всегда немного смущён и неловок, даже когда пытается выглядеть дерзким и уверенным в себе. Сейчас же Коннор смотрит на него так, словно он отлично ощущает собственное превосходство над людьми и Гэвином Ридом в частности. Выглядит он тоже непривычно — драповое серое пальто вместо привычной куртки, никакой шапки, только шляпа вместо неё, и часы на запястье, которых у рассеянного Коннора Гэвин ещё ни разу не видел. Он бы решил, что это другой человек, но это то же самое лицо!

Спокойный, уверенный, словно скала, странный Коннор чуть хмурится, но разразиться градом вопросов Гэвин не успевает — лифт звякает, вывозя их на цокольный этаж здания, и он, заметив Фаулера, проскальзывает в отдел и сталкивается с ещё одним Коннором.

Тот привычно вскидывает ресницы, хлопая огромными карими глазами.

— Да вы что, почкованием размножаетесь что ли? — бормочет изумлённый Гэвин, оглядывая привычно одетого Коннора, и оборачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на точно такого же.

«Сбой в матрице», — проносится у него в голове, когда лже-Коннор недовольно замечает, глядя на собственную копию:

— Тебя потеряли в отделении.

— Уже бегу! — спохватывается тру-Коннор, и они оба покидают участок быстрее, чем Гэвин успевает перейти в режим «детектива Рида» и затормозить обоих, вызнавая всё о том, что всё-таки произошло, что их так располовинило.

— Эй, Андерсон! — кричит Гэвин, садясь за свой стол в участке.

— Чего тебе, Рид? — спрашивает Хэнк с таким довольным видом, что становится очевидным, за чем именно пожаловал в их участок сладкий Коннор.

— Сколько у твоего возлюбленного братьев-близнецов? — усмехается Гэвин. — Так, чтобы я был готов к ним, как к нашествию андроидов.

— Не переживай, Рид, только один, — фыркает сильно подобревший Андерсон, и Гэвин погружается в размышления.

Коннор красавчик, это да, но слишком сладкий, на его взгляд, слишком мягкий, слишком открытый и наивный. Будь он девушкой, Гэвин постарался бы его отбить, но к парням у него совсем, совсем другие требования. А вот братишка у него в его вкусе — спокойный, уверенный, наверное, можно даже сказать, «несокрушимый».

— Слушай, Андерсон, — задумчиво спрашивает Гэвин, похлопывая себя по губам уголком от телефона, — а ориентация у близнецов штука наследная?

Старикан смотрит на него, высоко подняв брови, а после кидает мерзкую, отвратительно-понимающую ухмылку и отвечает:

— Не наследная, Рид. Ну как, тебе губозакатывательную машинку подарить?

Гэвин смотрит на бородача с подозрением и фыркает, снимая ноги со стола и откладывая телефон.

— Шансы у меня есть, Андерсон. Я же охуительный милашка — никто не устоит, — ухмыляется он и скалит выпирающие клыки.

— И скромный до жути, — фыркает весело Хэнк, оставляя его в раздумьях.

Итак, если Коннор выбрал такого засранца как лейтенант, то надежда у него есть точно. Остаётся выяснить несколько скромных вопросов: как его зовут, как звучит его номер телефона и насколько нужно быть настойчивым Гэвину Риду, чтобы получить это олицетворение терпеливости и спокойствия в свою жизнь.

И пусть это будет его персональный челлендж, но он не будет превышать полномочия!

***

Мысли о брате-красавчике прерываются суровой реальностью.

— Рид, у тебя вызов, — сообщает ему капитан, вызвав к себе. — На пересечении восьмой и Маунт-роуд убийство. Возможно — заказное. Проверь всё тщательно, потом с отчётом ко мне.

— Есть, сэр, — буркает недовольный Рид, понимая — спокойный, уверенный в себе брат Коннора это хорошо, но работу делать всё-таки придётся.

На место преступления детектив предпочитает ехать на своей Полночной Звезде — манёвренном и удобном детище японской компании Yamaha, он без проблем вклинивается в поток машин, когда мчится прямо туда, где свежайший трупачок уже его ждёт.

Поблизости есть несколько платных парковок, но Рид выбирает ту, что может считаться расположенной даже далеко, но зато у него есть возможность на обратном пути заскочить в любимую кофейню, когда, заезжая, он замечает знакомое лицо.

Не-Коннор выходит из машины и спокойно шагает куда-то по своим делам. Тачка у него — закачаешься, мгновенно оценивает Гэвин, засматриваясь на детище немецкого автопрома. Выполненная в белом цвете, с чёрной полосой по низу BMW G-15 выглядит одновременно и строгой, и притягательной. И безумно дорогой, отчего у детектива Рида моментально возникает в голове вопрос о роде деятельности её обладателя, который может позволить себе не только купить, но и содержать такое чудо.

Рука автоматически тянется к телефону, чтобы пробить номер, но он останавливает себя просто невероятным усилием воли. Нет, он клёвый чувак, и узнает всё, что ему нужно так, чтобы это было романтично, пускай, с учётом его ориентации об этом совершенно некому будет вспоминать.

Звезда занимает местечко на парковке так, что Гэвин перекрывает выезд для всего одной машины, но поступает как мудак он с благой целью, и на мятом клочке бумаги оставляет нацарапанный номер телефона с просьбой набрать его, если он не уедет раньше. И конечно, он приписывает там же своё имя, так, просто для интереса, назовут его или нет.

Телефон пищит недовольной SMS от коронера, прибывшего на место убийства раньше, чем детектив, и Рид спешит туда.

— Ну, что у нас плохого? — хмыкает он, заходя в огороженный переулок, больше смахивающий на западню из старых игр, и пожимает руку Дэвидсону.

— Смотря, что называть плохим, — пожимает плечами приземистый толстячок с посверкивающей от пота залысиной. — Убили его быстро, чисто, он и сам ничего заметить не успел. Стреляли почти в упор, если дилетант и без перчаток, то на руках остались пороховые ожоги, но я бы на твоём месте на такое не рассчитывал.

— Это почему ещё? — любопытствует детектив, склоняясь над трупом вместе с Дэвидсоном.

— Выстрелов было всего два, оба — наверняка. Первый пробил ему сердечную мышцу, думаю, наискосок, и пуля вышла с другой стороны, — коронер показывает на забрызганную стену, на которой местные полицейские уже поставили отметину и к следам крови, и к круглому отверстию в стене, — а второй в голову.

— Контрольный, — бормочет детектив, осматривая тело вблизи ещё раз. От него смердит смертью, которая имеет свой особенный, ни с чем не сравнимый запах, знакомый тем, кто часто общается со свежими трупами, и он морщится. — Заказное.

— Ну, ты уж тут сам, — вздыхает мужчина, кивая своим помощникам, чтобы те погрузили жертву в машину, оставляя Рида один на один с местом преступления.

Пули в стене не оказывается, гильзы — тоже. Мысль о том, что делом занимался профи, укрепляется, и в голове у детектива проскальзывает возможный сценарий. Место это не слишком популярное у богато одетых людей, найти, куда приходил человек в пальто от Gucci, если, конечно, это не китайская подделка, будет совсем не трудно. А вот найти того, кого он здесь встретил, если он и правда профи, задача почти невыполнимая. Всё, что можно будет сделать — это ждать, пока тот проколется, и тщательнее обыскивать каждое место преступления, которое, как он полагает, будет ещё не одно, хотя дела могут и разбросать по отделу.

Итак, жертва встречает убийцу, просто пересекается с ним, может быть, даже сталкивается, когда происходит выстрел, отчего пуля входит наискосок, и успевает обернуться, увидеть, может быть, даже осознать свою смерть, когда в голову прилетает ещё одна пуля, аккурат промеж бровей.

А что же делает убийца? Обстоятельно осматривается, извлекает пулю из стены, поднимает гильзу, возможно — скорей всего — делает несколько фото и посылает заказчику. И если это так, то они найдут его достаточно быстро, главное только напрячь ЦРУ, хотя управленцы и не любят отрывать свои задницы от кресел, чтобы снизойти до простых смертных, как называл себя и коллег Рид на работе.

И на это детектив Рид совсем не рассчитывает.

***

Оформление бумаг с описью найденных улик занимает времени дольше, чем их поиск, и, наконец оправившись от рабочей волокиты, Гэвин вспоминает о кофейне, о решении побаловать себя кофе и добротным куском шоколадного пирога, и, закончив на месте преступления, направляется в то самое восхитительное заведение, которое он приметил ещё пару месяцев назад. Кофе там варили божественный, да ещё и не с автомата, а с джезвы, настоящий, и ради этого стоило ехать в единственное заведение через полгорода, или просто в обязательном порядке заходить туда, если он случайно оказывался в радиусе трёх кварталов от него.

В неприметном местечке он получил свой обжигающий стаканчик и пирог, в наслаждении и вовсе забывая обо всём, когда телефон в кармане загудел. Звонок с незнакомого номера сразу же напомнил Гэвину о Конноре и его братишке, и он поднял трубку незамедлительно, стараясь одновременно пережевать пирог и не разлить кофе:

— Слушаю, — бурчит он с набитым ртом, чувствуя себя до крайности неловко.

— Здравствуйте, Гэвин, я полагаю? — отзывается в трубке арктически-спокойный и деловой голос Коннора, но он, конечно же уже знает, что это не возлюбленный Хэнка.

— Да, это я, — соглашается он, наконец справившись с пирогом и прикладываясь к приятно горячему кофе.

— Вы оставили номер на случай, если нужно будет отогнать мотоцикл, — буднично напоминает ему голос в трубке, и, Гэвин, подхватывая кофе и бросая купюры на стол, успевает даже улыбнуться милой официантке и бодро зашагать на выход.

— Да, я сейчас буду, никуда не уходите, — бодро заявляет он, и до того, как их разъединять, успевает услышать ироничный вздох:

— Да куда же я денусь…

То, что лже-Коннору деваться будет некуда, на то и был расчёт, а вот номер его он сохраняет сразу же, чтобы тот не пропал в кипе незнакомых контактов.

Все эти подкаты, которые всплывают у него в голове, исчезают, как только во взгляде близнеца он видит узнавание.

— О, это ведь вы тот детектив-засранец? — уточняет с неповторимой вежливостью копия Коннора.

— А ты умеешь подкатывать, — ухмыляется Гэвин, обнажая кромку верхних зубов. — Вот так с лёту засранцем меня ещё никто не называл.

— Я наслышан, — едва заметно пожимает плечами человек перед ним, и Гэвин поднимает брови:

— Серьёзно? Надеюсь, не только то, что я мудак.

Мужчина перед ним изображает глубокую задумчивость, словно пытается вспомнить что-то хорошее.

— Да ладно, чувак! — усмехается он, откидывая голову назад и замечая чужой взгляд на своей шее.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — скользнувшая по красиво очерченным губам улыбка заставляет сердце сбиться с привычного ритма, а ладони начать потеть. — Я пошутил, кстати. Коннор с самого начала говорил, что у них есть один засранец в полиции, но он профессионал, однако, я думал, что он это о своём парне.

— Хэнк тоже засранец, но я ещё и милашка, — Гэвин подмигивает и ловит ещё одну мягкую улыбку с замиранием сердца. Чёрт, кажется, он посыпался…

— Это точно, — хмыкает лже-Коннор, — и будешь ещё большим милашкой, если всё-таки отгонишь свой мотоцикл, преграждающий мне путь.

— О, точно, — спохватывается он, выуживая ключи, и посылает клыкастую улыбку собеседнику. — Ну, раз я такой милашка, может быть, ты выпьешь со мной как-нибудь кофе?

— Если не опоздаю на работу, — чуть усмехается мужчина перед ним, и Гэвин забирается на мотоцикл и заводит его.

«Звезда» трогается с места легко, и он откатывается, позволяя близнецу открыть свою машину.

— Я тебе позвоню, — кричит он, надевая шлем и показывает на телефон, с торжеством, — твой номер у меня есть.

— Несомненно, — соглашается лже-Коннор, и уже на выезде с парковки Гэвин вдруг догоняет его, и мужчина тормозит, опуская стекло. Гэвин задаёт всего один-единственный вопрос, прежде чем водитель разражается лёгким, звонким смехом, который он последующие три вечера будет катать в памяти, чувствуя, как краснеет лицо:

— Хэй, чувак, а как тебя зовут?

***

Встретиться скоро им не удаётся. Работа поглощает Гэвина целиком, выделяя время только для нужд детектива Рида, да и то не для всех.

Жертва была на удивление добрым малым — завистников нет, его бывшие от него в восторге, коллеги все скорбят как один. Но ведь кто-то же его заказал? Без особой жестокости, пуля, посланная в сердце, как передача от заказчика — дело очень личное. У убитого было слишком много контактов, слишком много знакомств, и для того, чтобы проверить всех, уходит драгоценное время, но грезящий о повышении детектив не сдаётся.

Круги под его глазами рискуют превратиться в две чёрные дыры и поглотить вселенные, когда они находят свидетеля ссоры между убитым и его последней пассией. Рид уверен — заказывать убийства должны жгучие брюнетки с выдающимися формами и огнём в глазах, а не невысокие, худенькие девушки, похожие на известных обитательниц библиотек и жительниц музеев.

И всё же вот она — больше похожая на серую мышку, чем на статную девушку богато одетого парня, сидит у них в допросной, хотя это уже так, просто попытка получить признание, чтобы не тащиться в суд — угрозы, шантаж, всё это косвенные улики, но в деле с заказными по-другому и не бывает, самое важное — это узнать у неё, кто исполнитель.

— Я не видела его, — растерянно отвечает девушка, пока Рид играет с ней в хорошего копа. — Я звонила по номерам людей, которые могут отомстить за некоторую сумму — порезать шины, напугать в подъезде, ничего такого. Он позвонил мне сам, предложил выполнить работу. Я согласилась.

— От порезанных шин и сразу к убийству? — восхищается детектив. — Чем он вас так задел?

— Он трахался с моей сестрой. Сестрой! Господи, да ей же даже восемнадцати ещё нет! — девушка перед ним мгновенно изменяется. Да, наверное, те, у кого огни в глазах, могут придумать самую страшную месть, но глядящая с такой ненавистью «серая мышка» точно является той, кому хватит сил её осуществить.

— А деньги? — уточняет он. — Как он отчитывался о проделанной работе?

— Деньги я оставила в камере хранения на вокзале, а спустя два дня там же обнаружила фото. Пара печатных снимков.

— Они остались у вас? — мгновенно настораживается Рид, надеясь получить на исполнителя хоть что-нибудь.

— Я сожгла их, — вздыхает девушка. — Мне невыносимо смотреть даже на мёртвого него.

Все слова, которые хотел сказать детектив, он проглатывает. Сожгла. Конечно, она их сожгла, и исполнитель наверняка об этом знал.

Чувствуя, как возможная добыча ускользает из рук, он ещё питает надежду на камеры слежения на вокзале, где можно будет увидеть человека, который подходит к камерам хранения. Особенно к той ячейке, где были деньги, и хотя бы посмотреть на него, понять его манеру двигаться, прикинуть, где его вообще искать.

На записи человека почти не видно — в это время на станцию прибывает поезд с китайскими туристами, которые заполняют собой всё пространство, что только могут занять, и двигаются так суетливо, что кепка, прикрытая капюшоном, — это всё, что удаётся углядеть Риду.

Звонки по указанным объявлениям тоже ничего не дают, но детектив уже особо и не надеется.

Шикнув, он отдаёт дело в суд так, как есть. К чёрту. Не в последний раз. Они ещё поймают засранца.

***

Первый выходной Гэвин спит. Он спит так долго, словно пытается выспаться за все часы, которые он провёл на работе, вместо того, чтобы дать себе заслуженный отдых. Просыпается он только сильно за полдень и закидывается кофе, пытаясь проснуться.

На телефоне несколько пропущенных, и вчерашним вечером ему прилетело сообщение от Найлза, брата Коннора, которое бодрит его куда лучше крепкого напитка, хотя и содержит всего три слова: «привет, детектив-милашка».

Лицо Гэвина расплывается в довольной улыбке, и он набирает в ответ броское «привет, близнец погорячее!» и отправляется в душ, бросив телефон на диван. Он знает, что за время, пока он натирается мыльной мочалкой в душе, ему точно прибудет какой-нибудь ответ. Он надеется, что скорее горячий, чем колкий, чтобы удостовериться, что пока он был на работе, о нём не забыли. В голове зреет нехитрый, но коварный план, и, наскоро ополоснувшись, первым делом Гэвин берёт мобильник и читает: «любопытный комплимент. Всегда думал, что с братом мы выглядим одинаково»

«Вас не перепутать», шлёт ему довольный Гэвин, и наскоро щёлкает своё отражение в зеркале, беря вид до края полотенца, сбрасывает с подписью «на случай, если ты уже и не помнишь, как я выгляжу».

Ответы прилетают просто моментально, и Гэвин убеждается в том, что их читают тут же, неотрывно.

«У меня хорошая память на лица. Я бы не забыл, но теперь точно запомню. Заработался?»

Последний вопрос Гэвин перечитывает трижды, а после внимательно изучает свой припухший от постоянного недосыпа еблет в зеркале и усмехается. Это мило, ей-богу.

Набирать ответ ему откровенно лень, и поэтому, залив молотый кофе холодной водой и поставив джезву на плиту, Гэвин прожимает кнопку вызова по сохранённому номеру. Всего три гудка, и вот уже телефон говорит строгими модуляциями голоса Коннора:

— Внимательно.

Даже приветствие заставляет Гэвина улыбаться, как влюблённого мальчишку. Кто бы мог подумать, что его так неебически накроет в его тридцать шесть?

— Серьёзно? — усмехается он, зажимая трубку между плечом и ухом, подумывая, не достать ли ради такого дела наушники. Да и трусы со штанами неплохо было бы надеть.

— Конечно, — соглашается, чуть растягивая гласные, теплеющий голос. — Я всегда серьёзен, когда речь идёт об обнажённых фото в ванной.

— Окей, — хмыкает он в трубку, и не сдерживает довольную улыбку. — Встретимся?

— Почему бы и нет? — соглашается Найлз. — Ты говорил что-то о кофе.

— Точно, кофе, — подтверждает Гэвин, поглядывая на поднимающуюся кофейную пену, — на углу восьмой и Портер-стрит в восемь?

— Ты же в курсе, что там бар? — уточняет с лёгким смехом человек по ту сторону, и Гэвин пытается не рассыпаться от этих интонаций. В отличие от Коннора, его брат не звучит слишком сладко или мягко, и его не страшно задеть колкостью, хотя, наверное, всё-таки стоит держать себя в руках хотя бы первое время.

— Да ты что? — выдыхает он несколько язвительно и с придыханием. — А я-то думал, что это кофейня! Там подают просто восхитительный кофе. Лучший в Кроктауне.

— В коктейлях? — разрывается мурлыкающими интонациями трубка в ответ.

Такая догадливость смущает Гэвина, и он бормочет смущенно и неловко, снимая кофе с конфорки и наливая его в широкую чашку:

— Я слишком предсказуемый, да?

— Смотря, для кого, — серьёзно отвечает Найлз и замолкает, словно обдумывая что-то, но, видимо, решает сказать это потом, или просто отвлекается на что-то.

— Тогда до вечера, — прерывает неловкое молчание Гэвин, чувствуя, как щекам внезапно становится жарко, когда он слышит чуть хриплое:

— Да, до вечера, и не забудь одеться, детектив-засранец.

— На фотку пялишься? — усмехается он севшим враз голосом.

— Да. Нужно идти, до встречи.

— Пока, — отвечает Гэвин и блокирует телефон, чтобы не слышать прерывистых гудков разъединённой связи. Его лицо пылает, когда он заставляет себя сесть и выпить кофе, а на губах играет полная предвкушения улыбка, раз уж они оба впечатлили друг друга, значит, вечер обещает быть удачным.

В предвкушении он совершает налёт на свой шкаф, пытаясь найти нечто более подходящее, чем три одинаковых комплекта одежды, и выуживает видавшую виды рубашку, которую даже господь всемогущий не мог бы привести в пристойный вид, несколько задротских футболок с сериалами и узкие брюки, которые обтягивают его задницу, словно гондон.

«Я ж не шлюха», — рассудительно думает Гэвин, но брюки всё равно меряет. Ну, так, вдруг потом понадобится?

Всё-таки в них страшно неудобно, и выбор падает на те из трёх пар обычных джинсов, которые выглядят наиболее чистыми. Футболка с эмблемой Бэтмена, конкурирующая с фиолетово-черной футболкой с Джокером, всё-таки побеждает, ну, а с курткой и гадать не надо. Самое классное, это то что в заначке у него есть чистые и не распакованные носки, припрятанные как раз для такого дела, а, значит, за это переживать не нужно.

Так, за глажкой футболки, поеданием чипсов и просмотра тупой комедии Гэвину удаётся убедить себя в том, что время до их встречи прошло незаметно. Ему бы найти себе заделие вроде приборки, но быть заёбанным на свидании вообще не фонтан. Он бы поспал, но слишком взбудоражен для этого, и в «Пивоварню» он попадает сильно раньше, чем Найлз, успевая оформить себе в заказ пиво и несколько кренделей на закуску. Народу за стойкой почти нет, и он с удовольствием перебрасывается с барменом воспоминаниями о предыдущей игре Тигров Детройта, когда к нему сбоку подсаживается Найлз. Гэвину не нужно трудиться, чтобы различить их с братом, совершенно внезапно он и по взгляду видит, кто перед ним, ведь, в отличие от Коннора, тот и не думает смущаться и выглядит даже чуть нагловато.

— Итак, где мой кофе? — усмехается он вместо приветствия, и Гэвин возвращает усмешку, кивая на бармена, который смешивает коктейль, и тот подаёт ему стопку, усмехаясь Гэвину.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — хмыкает тот, и заказывает себе пинту тёмного. — Я надеюсь запомнить этот вечер, а не улететь с трёх стопок.

— Даже так? — поднимает брови Гэвин, прикладываясь к своему стакану. — А что, если я рассчитывал на грязный пьяный секс?

— Тогда коктейли пить нужно тебе, — усмехается Найлз, протягивая стопку ему и делая совершенно очаровательный жест бровями.

— Я бы тоже хотел это запомнить, — вздыхает он, возвращая стопку бармену, который, пожав плечами, опрокидывает её в себя — видимо, ему помнить этот вечер совсем необязательно.

— Сработаемся, — кивает спокойно Найлз, и Гэвин всё-таки растекается в улыбке, пытаясь заставить себя собрать мозги в кучку.

Уже через четверть часа выясняется, что Найлз прекрасный собеседник, который может и умеет слушать, с которым не скучно, и которому есть, что рассказать. Ещё через час он обыгрывает такого же подпитого Гэвина, заставляя изумляться меткостью, и хвалится:

— У хирургов должна быть твёрдая и меткая рука.

— У полицейских тоже, — кивает Гэвин, запоминая этот момент особенно чётко и снимая все вопросы о машине сразу.

А ещё через три часа, когда бар уже вот-вот закроется, они шагают пешком по улице, куда глаза глядят.

— Идём встречать рассвет, — вдруг предлагает Найлз. — В парке Арета Франклин есть отличное обзорное место…

— Ты соображаешь, сколько тут пёхом? — поднимает брови Гэвин, заглядывая в спокойные светло-голубые глаза, и вдруг тормозит.

— Были же карие, — бормочет он, снова вглядываясь в лицо перед ним.

— А, это линзы, — пожимает плечами Найлз, — и очки не носить, и на вопросы о разном цвете глаз не отвечать, когда Коннор приходит ко мне на работу. И кстати, да, соображаю — не больше часа.

Гэвин понимающе кивает и вздыхает, направляясь в сторону Сикст-стрит вместе с Найлзом. Они болтают много и обо всём, берут пиво в круглосуточном и долго шагают вдоль набережной, пока Гэвин не начинает тихо материться, отчаянно трезвея на пронизывающем, влажном ветру, ведь до парка Вест Риверфонта можно было дойти за жалкие десять минут, а не тащиться через два района до Ривертауна с риском простыть, когда его заледеневшей руки касаются тёплые пальцы.

От неожиданности он замолкает, поднимая взгляд, и встречается взглядом с Найлзом. У того на губах красуется мягкая и немного виноватая улыбка, и от её вида он забывает об абсолютно всех претензиях, чувствуя, как ветер уносит их у него из головы, и теперь пустующее место занято именно этим роскошным зрелищем и прикосновением.

— Возьми, — протягивает ему правую перчатку Найлз, и она ему велика, но внутри чужого пальто она сохранила такое ценное сейчас тепло.

Другую руку он попросту берёт в свою и, обернувшись, устраивает у себя в кармане, и Гэвин думает, что сторонний наблюдатель принял бы его за вора-карманника, но ему наплевать. Если что — значок у него всегда с собой, даже если он идёт на свидание.

Они ещё о чём-то разговаривают, но Гэвин даже не запоминает этого. Он помнит только тепло ладони на своей, прикосновение плеч и то, как устроившись на действительно потрясающем обзорном месте, он почувствовал, как по взъёму ладони скользит большой палец, пока они пьют прикрытое тканевыми мешочками пиво и смотрят за тем, как постепенно, миг за мигом, свет побеждает тьму.

До прекрасного, подёрнутого предрассветным туманом вида на Детройт-ривер ему тоже нет дела, потому что палец осторожно начинает поглаживать середину ладони, заставляя кровь бежать по венам быстрее. Гэвину не становится жарко только по одной причине — он так дьявольски замёрз, что его внутреннюю дрожь попросту отпускает, когда они встречаются взглядами, сидя неприлично близко друг к другу. Найлз смотрит на него во все глаза, словно тоже пытается что-то запомнить, когда Гэвин усмехается и притягивает его к себе, вот так запросто, рывком ныряя в омут возможной неудачи, но всё-таки пробуя его губы на вкус.

Он ждёт крепкого удара в под дых, напоминания, что они недостаточно знакомы, ждёт того, что его ладонь в кармане чужого пальто выпустят уверенные пальцы, но уж точно не того, что на затылок ляжет рука, не позволяя ему отстраниться, и поцелуй в один миг станет слаще и глубже, пропитанный терпким вкусом пива и чужого, но приятного аромата.

Гэвин так сумасшедше влюблён, что его уносит.

***

Утро второго выходного, наполненное больше разговорами, чем поцелуями, промелькивает перед глазами быстрее, чем вспышка падающей звезды. Детективу некогда вспоминать об утре, проведённом в чужой квартире, наполненном спокойствием и безумным умиротворением, пока его телефон не разорвал звонок от шефа.

— Ну что, успел выспаться? — фыркает его шеф в трубку, и в интонациях Рид улавливает благодушие, но одевается крайне быстро, потому что знает, что по пустякам тот бы звонить не стал.

— Так себе, — честно отвечает он под несколько напряжённым взглядом Найлза и бросает на него виноватый взгляд, на миг выпадая из сложившегося привычного «детектива Рида» обратно в «Гэвина», и, получив короткий поцелуй и напутственный шлепок по заднице, снова возвращается в рабочее русло, уже в лифте завязывая шнурки на ботинках. — Убийство?

— Было бы странно, если б цветы, а? — вздыхает шеф на том конце. — Скорей всего — заказное.

— Где? — интересуется детектив, успевая привести себя в относительный порядок ещё до того, как лифт прибывает на последний этаж и открывается со звоном.

— В парке Кроктауна, — отвечает во вздохом начальник. — Бегуны нашли его там сегодня утром. Точные координаты GPS я тебе отправил.

— Принято, — подтверждает Рид, находя сообщение с меткой в самом сердце парка Рузвельта.

А ведь вчера он был совсем неподалёку, когда спокойно себе шёл на свидание, думая о том, как понравиться братишке Коннора, когда возможно, в нём кого-то убивали.

«Я не Супермен», — в очередной раз напоминает себе Рид, по устоявшейся привычке потирая шрам на переносице. Это правда, он, конечно, не Супермен. Он скорее Бэтмен без бабла и крутых наворотов, но дело своё он знает и хотя бы найти того, кому очередная жертва перешла дорогу, обязан.

— А, знакомые всё лица! — обрадованно встречает его Дэвидсон, жестом подзывая к себе за жёлтую предупреждающую ленту.

Рид усмехается, качая головой. Старик столько лет работает с трупами, а каждый раз радуется им как ребёнок. Сказать по правде, такая искренняя любовь к своему делу даже вдохновляет, хотя у детектива Рида с мотивацией никаких проблем нет.

— Выглядишь помятым, — одобрительно кивает коронер, и тот усмехается:

— Конечно! Столько пить и работать — любой будет выглядеть помятым.

— А я то уже подумал, что личную жизнь завёл, — хмыкает Дэвидсон, подмигивая. — а то вон какой нарядный.

Только сейчас до Рида доходит, что он так и не переоделся с прошлого вечера и на нём всё ещё красуется футболка с логотипом Бэтмена .

— Да разве успеешь с такой-то работой? — фыркает он, приближаясь к трупу. — Чтобы у меня был хотя бы шанс их завести, люди должны пару дней не убивать друг друга. Когда в Детройте был последний тихий уик-энд без перестрелок?

— Не при твоей жизни, — хмыкает в ответ коронер и тоже подходит к трупу, — и не при её.

У девушки, которая всего двенадцать часов назад считалась красивой, сейчас аккуратная пуля в середине лба и отрезан язык.

— Посмертно, в качестве послания, — сообщает ему Дэвидсон. — Вскрытие, конечно, точнее покажет, но я тебе как профессионал говорю — эта травма точно посмертная. Есть или нет другие, посмотрю уже у себя и пришлю тебе отчёт.

— Идёт, — кивает детектив и смотрит на аккуратное входное отверстие очень пристально.

— Слушай, Дэвидсон, — зовёт он неторопливо отдающего распоряжения своим помощникам старика Рид, — а замерь-ка, не из одного ли оружия сделан этот контрольный и тот, с предыдущего заказного.

— Обижаешь, — с шутливым упрёком отвечает коллега. — Если нужно, я тебе даже замер могу по расположению сделать — в прошлый раз исполнитель уж очень точно попал.

— Серьёзно? — приоткрывает рот Рид, не то чтобы он невнимательно читал отчёт по вскрытию, но он как-то не может припомнить, чтобы там фигурировало какое-то особенно расположение пули.

— Ага. Ровно в центр лобной доли, словно по линейке. — кивает Дэвидсон и поднимает брови. — да ладно, Рид, я же писал.

— Я правда не помню, — вздыхает детектив, потирая переносицу.

— Так перечитай. Съезди домой, вымойся, выспись и перечитай, — вздыхает коронер, и под его чутким руководством новый труп занимает своё место в машине, отправляясь предпоследним эскортом в путешествие.

Совет ему Дэвидсон даёт грамотный, но детектив покидает место преступления только спустя сорок минут, когда обходит все деревья, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь след, указывающий на возможного исполнителя или убийцу непосредственно, а также гильзу или пулю, снова пробившую заднюю стенку черепа, как проржавевшее днище ведра.

Сработано чисто, и никаких улик. Дьявол бы побрал всю эту херню! Как же он хочет обратно, в сегодняшнее утро, а не в участок, заполнять отчёты и работать по связям сегодняшней жертвы, отыскивая среди них того, кому что-то могла сказать симпатичная особа, чтобы получить такое наказание.

Первые сутки после убийства — решающие, и поэтому выспаться детективу светит только через три дня, когда в помощь ему выдают Хэнка, пока он не слёг с истощением. Вдвоём они справляются значительно быстрее, и находят заказчика. Снова — только заказчика, который так же, как и предыдущий просто решил воспользоваться сервисом для сведения счётов. Им даже удаётся найти номер звонившего, но он принадлежит одному из таксофонов в Уэст Инглиш Вилидж, где едва ли можно найти одну установленную камеру на целый квартал — после того, как район опустел, сейчас восстановить, кто же звонил из таксофона невозможно, а камеры хранения теперь уже на другом вокзале ничего не дают — опять полез, на сей раз с большой студенческой туристической группой, опять нет лица, только кепка, прикрытая капюшоном и мелькнувшая на камере, и больше ничего.

Рид даже думает устроить слежку, но людей под это дело Фаулер ему точно не даст, поэтому он со скребущими на душе кошками отправляется спать, а когда приедет домой, то оставляет «детектива Рида» за порогом, чтобы Гэвину ничего не мешало спать.

***

В состояние «нормы» Гэвину удаётся вернуться только тогда, когда он спит с полсуток беспробудно, а после, списавшись с Найлзом, они встречаются просто для того, чтобы сходить на свидание в кино, самый неловкий момент наступает именно тогда, когда, радостно болтавший про то, как круто прийти с кем-то на Ночь Пожирателей Рекламы, вырубается в середине сеанса. Ещё более неловко узнать, что после того, как сеанс закончился, не только его будила уборщица — Найлз тоже заснул, видимо, вымотавшись на своей работе.

По-хорошему, им стоит разъехаться, но вместо этого они просто оба заползают в такси, где снова успевают уснуть вповалку, пока водитель не тормозит около дома Гэвина. Он размышляет целых три секунды о том, стоит ли звать аккуратного Найлза к себе, учитывая то, насколько у него прибрано, но пофигизм и сонливость перебарывают то, что завтра ему, возможно, будет стыдно за состояние хаты и сантиметровый слой пыли, так что он тащит зевающего Найлза за собой, когда расплачивается с таксистом:

— Идём! Спать сегодня будешь у меня.

Найлз выбирается из машины и пытается смерить его удивлённо-недовольным взглядом, но снова безудержно зевает и вздыхает:

— Ладно, так действительно будет лучше.

Гэвин только фыркает, пока они ползут на лифте вверх, в его квартиру, вжимаясь носами в плечи друг друга и сонно сопя. Отличная на старте идея сходить вместе в кино кончилась как и всё, что так или иначе связано с романтикой в жизни Гэвина — грустным осознанием того, что всё-таки это совсем не его.

Как они укладываются, Гэвин даже не запоминает — просто утыкается носом в чужую шею, закидывая ногу на бедро, и вырубается до самого утра.

Пробуждение выходит весьма неожиданным, с учётом того, что засыпать с кем-то Гэвин отвык за столько лет. Его прошлые отношения с совместным проживанием были так давно, что разнеженный в чужом тепле он открывает глаза только тогда, когда небо уже совсем ярко, чистое, и солнце в зените.

Приоткрыв один глаз, он видит перед собой несколько посеревшую от проступившей щетины щёку и пытается понять что вообще происходит, когда в памяти всплывают события прошлого вечера. Не сказать, чтобы он был сильно разочарован, пропустив час прекрасной рекламы, вместо этого заполучив красавчика в свою постель, пусть даже и в другом смысле, но это всё равно несколько неловко. Уснуть на свидании — с кем ещё может приключиться такая херня, как не с Гэвином Ридом?

Прикрыв глаза, он удовлетворённо улыбаясь, находя ответ на свой вопрос, в лице Найлза, которого во сне он облепил всеми конечностями, придавив несчастного к кровати. И по-хорошему, нужно бы отлепиться от него, дать человеку воздуха, но он даже додумать эту мысль он успевает, и его снова смаривает в тепле и уюте.

Второй раз он просыпается от запаха горячего кофе и оказывается сильно удивлён, осознавая, что теперь обнимает подушку, вместо немного жёсткого, но приятно-тёплого парня.

— Ну и горазды же вы спать, детектив, — подкалывает его Найлз, стоя в одних трусах около кровати и протягивая ему кружку с кофе.

— О, к чему такие формальности, — фыркает Гэвин, задерживая взгляд на подтянутом животе Найлза и узкой полоски волос, протянутой от пупка вниз, скрываясь за тканью. — Можешь звать меня папочкой.

— О, ты серьёзно? — тянет тот, и в руках у Гэвина оказывается кружка с горячим, ароматным кофе. — Мы что, ночью успели переспать, а я и не запомнил?

— Ты потерял память от того, как я был хорош, — ухмыляется Гэвин, делая первый глоток и удивлённо распахивая глаза. — Погоди. У меня дома нет ароматизированного кофе. Откуда ты…

— Ну ты же детектив, — вскидывает брови, тонко улыбаясь, Найлз, и Гэвин теряется, сжимая кружку посильнее, чтобы обжигающие бока не дали ему снова потаять от этого восхитительного зрелища.

— Детектив Рид сегодня на выходном, — фыркает он, отставляя стакан, ловит ладонь и тянет на себя улыбающегося парня, чтобы коснуться его губ своими в коротком, благодарном поцелуе.

Миг — и он оказывается подмятым под расторопным Найлзом, ловящим его губы снова и снова, и проталкивающим ногу, между его разведённых колен, заставляя осознать, что стояк Гэвина теперь упирается в его бедро и точно не пройдёт незамеченным.

— Хэй, а как же правило трёх свиданий? — бормочет Гэвин, отвечая податливо на сыплющиеся поцелуи, чуть сжимает губу кромкой зубов и скользит языком по краешку губ, впитывая то, как срывается чужое дыхание. — Я же должен знать, что ты не воспользуешься мной и бросишь, оставив неуравновешенного человека с табельным и разбитым сердцем.

— Идёт, — кивает Найлз и его пальцы пробегаются по рёбрам, заставляя Гэвина выгнуться, а дыхание замереть.

Ощущение не гаснет, а растревоженное возбуждение накатывает быстрее, приливая тяжёлой волной и обдавая всё тело от затылка до кончиков пальцев.

На деле ему наплевать на свидания, просто ему нравится Найлз — с ним весело, просто и он его хочет до одурения, но…

— Найлз, — бормочет тихо, едва слышно ему на ухо Гэвин, скользя ладонями по чужой спине и притираясь телом к телу, чувствуя смущение и осознавая, что кровь прилила к щекам. Он выдыхает быстрее, чем успевает передумать, — у меня давно никого не было так…

Он притирается задницей к колену, и слышит отчаянный, почти безумный стон, замирая. Взгляд у Найлза чёрный, жадный, он загнанно дышит и вдруг стискивает его ягодицы пальцами, заставляя стонать самого Гэвина, и бормочет:

— Тебе обязательно быть таким чёртовски идеальным?

От его слов внутри разливается тепло, но он всё-таки умудряется выдавить из себя улыбку и пробормотать:

— Я же говорил, что ты можешь звать меня папочкой.

— Хорошо, что тебе так нравится этот оборот, — взгляд Найлза просто обжигает, выводя возбуждение Гэвина на какой-то новый уровень, и он просто не может оторвать от него взгляда. — Возможно, он тебе сегодня ещё пригодится.

Уверенные пальцы избавляют его от белья, и к последующему развитию событий Гэвин попросту, нахрен, не готов, потому что Найлз делает длинное, плавное движение вниз и обхватывает его член губами, заставляя выстонать его имя.

— Ещё! — требует он, и снова берёт в рот, сладко отсасывая, пока раскинувшийся под ним Гэвин попросту сходит с ума.

Он хрипит, зовёт его на все лады и, кажется, даже умоляет, потому что в минете Найлзу нет равных, но он явно не гнушается лёгкого садизма, оттягивая его оргазм снова и снова, когда Гэвин уже так чертовски близко, его пальцы передавливают всего одно место, не позволяя ему излиться, и Гэвин готов сделать что угодно, когда у него спрашивают смазку.

Заветный тюбик валяется где-то под кроватью, и Гэвин пытается его нашарить отчаянно, чувствуя, что вот-вот сойдёт с ума от того как это хорошо, и от того как это недостаточно. Хорошо, что Найлз не отстраняется, когда Гэвину всё-таки удаётся найти и протянуть тюбик, потому что сейчас расстаться с ним, с его теплом было бы хуже смерти — Гэвин знает, его в каких только переделках не потаскало.

Но стоит только откинуться обратно, как член снова оказывается во влажной и горячей глубине, захватываемый снова и снова умелыми губами, и между раскинутых ног, потирая сжатые мышцы скользят пальцы, то дразня сверху, то проникая по первую фалангу.

— Блять, Найлз, блять, я сейчас сдохну, — хрипит Гэвин, когда палец проникает вовнутрь, нажимая туда, где становится совсем горячо, а другая рука опять перехватывает член, не давая ему спустить.

Он кладёт свою руку ему на затылок, вдавливает, словно если взять член глубже, то пальцы, отделяющие его от оргазма, разожмутся. Найлз не протестует. Тот просто добавляет к одному пальцу второй и продолжает эту вакханалию внутри, заставляя Гэвина потеряться в чувствах. Он стонет, кричит надсадно, вскидывая бёдра навстречу, и цепляется то за растрёпанные собственной рукой прядки, то за подушку, до боли жмурясь и чувствуя, что попросту не выдерживает, когда ему позволяют спустить.

Всё тело перетряхивает от горячего спазма, и он воет его имя на одной ноте, распадаясь на части от удовольствия.

Тело ещё не успевает толком расслабиться, когда Найлз отстраняется, чтобы снова навалиться через пару секунд, за которые он успевает избавиться от трусов и раскатать по члену презерватив, толкаясь по смазке в оглушённого наслаждением Гэвина.

— Блять! — вскрикивает он, когда в три уверенных толчка любовник оказывается внутри, и цепляется за плечи Найлза, жмурясь. — Блять, ты…

— Уже хочешь назвать меня папочкой? — мурлычет ему на ухо поганец, прекрасно представляя, каково сейчас Гэвину — распалённому предыдущим оргазмом, и вымотанному до отсутствия любого сопротивления, чувствовать то, как уверенно и правильно член попадает по уплотнению внутри, заставляя его жмуриться и снова запальчиво стонать.

На сей раз возбуждение не накрывает его так же быстро, как волна наводнения. Оно поднимается жаром лавы изнутри, огнём, плавящим кости, пожирающим мышцы, пока Найлз неторопливо двигается в нём, давая возможность почувствовать каждый миг. Уверенность в том, что это будет лучшим сексом в его жизни, крепнет в Гэвине с такой же уверенностью в том, что этот секс он не переживёт. Он просто сдохнет сейчас от удовольствия, от сладких и уверенных толчков, набирающих силу и амплитуду и умрёт самой славной смертью, которой только может скончаться человек.

— Найлз, Найлз, Найлз, — он то кричит, то шепчет, обнимая его за шею и вжимаясь, вдавливаясь в любовника, держащего его крепко и уверенно в своих руках. — Блять, долбанный ты садист! Я сейчас… сейчас…

Он хнычет как маленький, когда его член оказывается в цепких пальцах, когда уверенные толчки становятся резкими, а всё тело буквально вдалбливают в матрац, вынуждая сходить с ума от удовольствия. Оргазм подступает вулканическим взрывом — ожидаемым, но всё равно внезапным, сокрушительным, не оставляющим после себя решительно ничего.

Когда осознание себя возвращается к Гэвину, он чувствует себя выебанным в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Удовлетворённым. И он понимает, что всё это время Найлз крепко сжимал его в руках, не давая потеряться в чувствах.

— Итак, что там насчёт кофе, папочка? — фыркает он, приподнимаясь и морщась немного от приятно тянущего чувства внутри. Всё-таки он несколько мазохист, раз словил такой кайф от такого издевательства над своей нервной системой.

— Его продают в двадцати метрах от твоего дома, — вздыхает Найлз, и Гэвин удовлетворённо улыбается, получив ответ на свой вопрос, прикладывается к кофе.

Ему лениво и хорошо, но тратить бездарно выходной не хочется, когда в голову приходит простой вопрос:

— Ну так ты позовёшь меня на третье свидание? Только туда, где я ещё ни разу не был.

Найлз молчит несколько секунд, прижимаясь носом к его боку и Гэвин успевает усмехнуться:

— Ох, чёрт, я и не думал, что это непосильная для тебя задача.

— Нет, просто я думал, как позвать тебя на свидание в Центральную библиотеку, не обидев при этом, — от полуулыбки на губах Найлза у Гэвина сердечко падает куда-то в желудок, и, судя по теплу, начинает там активно перевариваться, пока до него не доходит и он вскидывает брови:

— Ты серьёзно?

— Конечно, я серьёзно, Гэвин, — соглашается он. — Она неподалёку и, уверен, подходит под твоё условие.

Как бы неловко не было признаваться, но в библиотеках Гэвин всё-таки был, но это было давно и не в этой части города.

— Я не настолько неуч, как ты думаешь, — бурчит он, картинно хмурясь и поджимая губы, за что получает полноценную улыбку, и тает совсем.

— Нет, но думаю, что когда у тебя было время, то ты посещал библиотеки в родном районе, а не ездил на другой конец города.

— А откуда ты знаешь, из какого я района? — чуть хмурится Гэвин.

— Ты не помнишь, как хвалился в баре, что все из Дерлея просто потрясающе играют в Дартс? — хмыкает Найлз и Гэвин находит несправедливым, что пили они тогда одинаково, но все воспоминания о том вечере его память не сохранила.

— Нет, — признаётся он, запуская руку в волосы Найлза, когда его телефон разрывает знакомая мелодия.

— Шеф, — догадывается любовник, и помрачневший Гэвин кивает. У него чёртов выходной, но когда это кого останавливало, если людей в отделе в последнее время так отчаянно не хватает?

— Да, — вздыхает он, получая нежный поцелуй в живот, пока тянется за трубкой, и это прикосновение, наверное, единственное, что вообще может заставить его примириться с тем, что у него уебанская работа, которую он так любит.

***

Дни в работе летят слишком быстро, и Гэвин вечерами мучительно вспоминает то, как было хорошо в те несколько раз, когда они встречали утро или коротали вечер вместе с Найлзом, и отчаянно пытается не вспоминать горячий секс и приглашение на свидание. В библиотеку, блять.

Усмешка ложится на его губы, когда он думает об этом, перекидываясь ленивыми SMS в течение дня с близнецом-красавчиком. Было хорошо, так уютно, словно он впервые за долгое путешествие вернулся домой. Особенное, неведомое ему до этого чувство было очень приятным, и хотелось обратно, наплевав на работу, сорваться и упасть, раствориться в нём.

Конечно, завалы тоже имеют свойство кончаться, и Гэвин старается усерднее, когда они договариваются всё-таки встретиться в библиотеке в Мидтауне. Так, по приколу, ну какая разница, верно? Нельзя сказать, что Гэвин опаздывает — он просто забегает в неплохую кофейню неподалёку и пытается понять, какой кофе понравится Найлзу, мучительно выбирая между строгим эспрессо и менее крепким американо. Себе он берёт большой карамельный капучино, питая слабость именно к этому вкусу и обилию взбитого молока, и старается прийти поскорее, но всё равно застаёт Найлза уже на месте, читающим какую-то из оставшихся в живых бумажных книг. Да, планшеты ещё не вытеснили их окончательно, но сильно потеснили, поэтому Гэвину особенно нравилась именно бумага. Свой запах, приятная тяжесть, да и странички переворачивать интереснее, чем просто щёлкать по планшету.

— И что читает такой одинокий милашка? — хмыкает Гэвин тихо, присаживаясь рядом.

— Кастанеду, — фыркает Найлз и Гэвин вскидывает брови, не сразу понимая, что Найлз шутит.

— Чёрт, а я то уж испугался, что мне стоит бежать со всех ног, — усмехается он, занимая место на соседнем стуле.

Они соприкасаются коленями под столом, и он чувствует тепло чужого тела, чувствует приятное прикосновение к боку, когда Найлз подтягивает его чуть ближе к себе.

— Я скучал, — тихо говорит он, едва касаясь уха Гэвина губами, и от тепла его дыхания по телу пробегает приятная толпа мурашек, а к щекам приливает кровь, но он старается сохранить невозмутимый вид.

— Серьёзно? — чуть щурится он, откидывая голову и ловя задумчивый взгляд на своей шее.

— Несомненно, — кивает Найлз, и, чтобы скрыть неловкость и охватившее его смущение, Гэвин протягивает стаканчик с кофе.

— Не знаю какой ты любишь, но я взял тебе американо, — поясняет он удивлённому мужчине и выхватывает книгу из его рук, пытаясь понять, где мог остановиться Найлз, и что он всё-таки читает, но мысли из головы вылетают, когда губы касаются шеи, на самое ухо ему мурлычут мягко:

— Спасибо, Гэв.

Он раньше даже не думал, что может так смущаться простой благодарности, но, видимо, всё предстоит познавать в сравнении. Есть только одна проблема — шея слишком чувствительна к прикосновениям, и вместо мурашек он получает волну возбуждения и желание вжаться в Найлза прямо здесь, которое топит его одной большой волной.

Зажмуриться до боли, выдохнуть, заставить себя сосчитать от одного до десяти и обратно, подумать о мистере Сандерсе, которого ради наследства убил собственный сын — всё это нихренашеньки не помогает избавиться от наливающегося в паху возбуждения.

Когда он открывает глаза, то прямо перед ним светло-голубые глаза Найлза, изучающие его задумчиво, а на колене горячая ладонь, подбирающаяся вверх, прямо к его члену.

— Ты чего творишь? — хрипло бормочет Гэвин, сжимая в ладонях стаканчик.

Ладонь уверенно накрывает его член и сжимает через ткань, заставляя полувставшую плоть окончательно затвердеть.

— От одного поцелуя? Серьёзно? — в спокойные ноты пробирается тень удовольствия, и Гэвин отворачивается. Ему не нравится это. То, что у него так легко встаёт от простых прикосновений, когда он так дьявольски соскучился по Найлзу, отчаянно напоминая себе, что на работе он профессионал.

Злость и нервозность выливаются в то, что он снова поворачивается к Найлзу быстро и резко сминая его губы в страстном поцелуе, высказывая тем всё, что снедало его всё это время. Неудовлетворённое желание, память о том, как ему было хорошо, желание встретиться, нетерпение, нервозность, страсть — всё.

— У тебя встал? — улыбается он мстительно в ответ, когда Найлз поднимает на него потемневший взгляд, такой безумный, такой опаляющий, который был у него тем утром, когда они переспали.

Не сулящий ничего хорошего. Только лучшее. Только то, что заставляет все внутренности скручиваться от нетерпения.

— Я хочу тебя, — одними губами шепчет ему Найлз, и Гэвин хочет тоже. Просто невтерпёж, просто сдохнуть на месте, но библиотека, блять, это публичное место, и он не боится того, что ему прилетит административка за секс в общественном месте. Он боится того, что здесь стоят камеры, которые фиксируют всё, даже то, что они целовались, а вот оправдываться перед коллегами за видео с сексом в библиотеке не хочется. Особенно перед Хэнком, с которым он когда-то переспал, будучи совсем юным и влюблённым в него мальчишкой.

— Здесь? — с трудом выдавливает из себя Гэвин, когда видит, как оглядывается Найлз, но не по сторонам — слишком рано для того, чтобы здесь было много народу, а вверх, словно угадывая его собственные мысли.

Он поднимается и тянет Гэвина за собой за руку, ведёт неторопливо, словно Гэвину стало плохо, в крохотный закоулочек. Здесь стоят нераспакованные книги в огромных коробках и совсем нет камер, ни одна из предыдущих не достаёт до этого места, а от уличных их закрывает широкий козырёк здания, ведь они на верхнем этаже.

Несмотря на то, что коробки выглядят достаточно устойчивыми, они сдвигаются, когда Гэвина притискивают к ним спиной, вжимая всем телом. Сумасшедший, явно ополоумевший Найлз целует его так, что у Гэвина рвёт крышу. Это не поцелуй, это секс в чистом виде, потому что его мучительно сладко имеют языком в рот, не давая проявить нисколько инициативы, пока горячие ладони Найлза запальчиво скользят по его бокам, забираются под джинсы, расправляясь с молнией и сжимают его плоть рядом с собственной в одном кулаке. Стоны Гэвин пытается сдержать ровно столько насколько у него хватает мужества, но едва он простанывает тихо, как поцелуй прекращается и вторая ладонь ложится поверх рта, глуша возможные стоны, а сладостно-мягкие губы и безжалостный язык перемещаются на шею, заставляя Гэвина цепляться за плечи Найлза и кончить со сдавленным, задушенным стоном в чужую ладонь.

Тот спускает несколько движений спустя, пока взъерошенный, распалённый Гэвин пытается прийти в себя.

— Почитали, блять, книжечку, — лепечет он совсем невнятно и ошарашенно, чувствуя, как Найлз прижимается лбом к его шее, вздрагивая, — говорили мне не читать Кастанеду…

Он осторожно обнимает его, пытаясь проверить насколько тот в порядке.

— И не читай, — соглашается совсем тихо Найлз. — С другими не читай.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько долгих секунд, и до Гэвина не сразу доходит, что он только что услышал.

— Уверен что детектив-засранец это хороший выбор? — поднимает он брови, приводя себя в порядок.

Тот тоже застёгивает брюки и пожимает плечами:

— Ты же милашка.

— Хэй, чувак, нельзя отвечать мне моим же! — стонет Гэвин, чувствуя странное облегчение внутри.

— Конечно, нельзя, — соглашается Найлз и мурлычет ему на ухо, заставляя покраснеть ещё сильнее, чем раньше, — а вот поехать к тебе и оттрахать тебя до полной потери сознания можно?

— Нужно, — сдавленно отзывается Гэвин, чувствуя, как едва угасшее воображение снова подкидывает ему страстные сцены их прошлого раза. — А почему не к тебе?

— А ты дотерпишь? — удивлённо поднимает брови Найлз и Гэвин соглашается с такой логикой. Не дотерпит. Он даже не уверен, что дотерпит до своего то дома, а не попытается уговорить Найлза трахнуть его где-нибудь в туалетной кабинке кафе поблизости, но тот, кажется, настроен серьёзно.

— Нет, — признаётся Гэвин, — и, возможно, и до дома тоже не дотяну.

— Дотянешь, — сладко мурлычет ему на ухо Найлз, вытягивая его из книжного закоулка, и поправив едва не опрокинутую ими стопку коробок прежде, чем они снова оказываются в зоне видимости камер, — ты ведь хороший мальчик, верно, Гэв?

— Да, папочка, — вскинув подбородок отзывается едва слышно Гэвин, подмигивая Найлзу, у которого снова темнеет взгляд от простой и короткой фразы.

Кажется, с трудом дотянут до его квартиры сегодня они оба.

***

После выходных проведённых исключительно в постели возвращаться на работу просто мучение. Особенно при условии того, что всё тело пропиталось чужим, но приятным запахом, и теперь Гэвин вынужден расставаться не просто с близнецом-красавчиком, а со своим парнем возвращаться тяжелее вдвойне, хотя они встречаются больше месяца.

Бумажные завалы разбирать сил нет ни физических, ни моральных, но Найлз подбадривает его, сообщая что у него тоже накопилось работы в клинике. За выходные он узнал, что его парень не практикует с тех пор, как у него на столе скончался пациент, но как глава собственной клиники работает в административной части.

Рид копошится в бумагах и отчётах, когда в офисе появляется Коннор, явно разыскивающий Хэнка, и Гэвин смотрит на него с лёгкой грустью. Они похожи с Найлзом до жути, и так же и не похожи. Чтобы их перепутать нужно сильно постараться, но даже при виде Коннора внутри начинает тоскливо ныть желание вернуться обратно к Найлзу, желательно уткнуться носом ему в плечо и обнять всеми конечностями, мирно засыпая под боком.

Телефон пиликает сообщением, но вместо того, чтобы порадоваться очередному сообщению от парня, Рид видит смс от начальства — у него новое дело, хотя он не успел как следует закрыть все отчёты за предыдущие. Снова убийство, снова выстрел в голову и, возможно, заказное.

Координаты кажутся детективу знакомыми и, прибывая на место он с удивлением обнаруживает, что это тот самый кинотеатр в котором они уснули с Найлзом с пару месяцев назад.

— А, Рид! — радостно окрикивает его со спины знакомый голос, пока детектив паркует свою Звезду у чёрного входа, как раз там, где нашли труп.

— Привет, Дэвидсон, — кивает ему Рид, чуть щурясь. — Ты сегодня позже меня.

— Дела семейные, — пожимает плечами коронер и детектив понимающе кивает. Семейные дела это штука понятная, особенно отчего-то именно сейчас, хотя они с Найлзом вроде бы даже не подходят под это определение. — Ну что, посмотрим, что тут у нас…

К бормотанию Дэвидсона во время первичного осмотра Рид привык, и в это время он осматривает место преступления. Ни гильзы не найдено, ни пули, хотя та прошла навылет через голову подозреваемого, насколько может судить по раздробленному черепу сам детектив.

— Слушай, а это, похоже, твой старый знакомый, — задумчиво замечает Дэвидсон, рассматривая входное отверстие и обмеряя его линейкой.

— Думаешь? — вздыхает Гэвин, подходя ближе и тоже осматривая тело.

У убитого длинный порез от виска и по векам до другого. Удивительно ровный даже на взгляд Гэвина, хотя точнее потом скажет ему коронер, после того как проведёт вскрытие, и напишет отчёт.

— Этот сукин сын хорош в стрельбе, вот что я тебе скажу, — вздыхает Дэвидсон, и, сняв очки, принимается их протирать, замечая сильно тише, оставляя это вроде как только и исключительно между ними. — И он стреляет всегда ровно в один и тот же отдел мозга. Уверен, что расхождение всего в пару миллиметров, не более.

— Просто хирургическая точность, — удивляется Рид, неожиданно проводя ассоциацию с профессией своего парня и задвигая непрофессионализм в сторону.

— Так и есть, — кивает коронер. — Не удивлюсь, если у него есть медицинское образование.

— Как у Ганнибала Лектера? — хмыкает детектив, но получает очень серьёзный взгляд от Дэвидсона в ответ.

— Тут уж ты сам смотри. Моё дело тебе о наблюдениях сказать, и это не то, за что можно будет действительно зацепиться и прижать его в суде.

— Да, но его хотя бы найти, — вздыхает Рид, потирая шрам на переносице.

— Ну, это уже за тобой, — пожимает плечами Дэвидсон, — моё дело только труп осмотреть да заключение сделать, а дальше ты сам.

— Спасибо, — тихо благодарит его детектив, понимая, что личными наблюдениями Дэвидсон мог и не делиться, просто выписав все факты, которые нашёл сам в отчёт и не давая им никакой окраски.

Видимо, это личная приязнь, и Гэвин ей-богу за неё благодарен, потому что коронер в этом деле уже больше сорока лет и опыт и чуйка у него не хуже, чем у любого из лейтенантов.

Убитый мужчина, судя по посланию видел не то что нужно, или же, напротив, не видел того, что стоило бы, раз он получил не только пулю в лоб в качестве подарка от кого-то очень злого на него. Злого настолько, что кто-то готов заплатить просто ради того, чтобы отомстить таким изощрённым способом.

— А чем сделан разрез? — интересуется Гэвин, осматривая его внимательно.

Уверенная черта, рассёкшая веки выглядит ужасающе, но очень аккуратно вместе с этим.

— Думаю, нож с тонким лезвием, — вглядывается внимательнее Дэвидсон.

— Скальпель? — уточняет Рид.

— Судя по остроте и толщине лезвия, скорее один из хирургических ножей, — задумчиво поправляет его коронер. — Точнее скажу, когда на столе его осмотрю, но я бы предположил что это хрящевой или брюшистый нож со скруглённым лезвием.

— Я дождусь отчёта, — кивает детектив, поднимаясь вместе с Дэвидсоном, внимательно осматривающим его.

— А я смотрю, ты выглядишь лучше, чем недавно эксгумированный труп. Всё-таки завёл себе кого-то? — хмыкает довольно Дэвидсон, чуть щурясь.

Детективу Риду неловко говорить о личной жизни Гэвина, поэтому он ограничивается невнятным пожатием плечами, и получает добродушную улыбку в ответ.

— Так держать! А то я уж побоялся, что ты сгоришь на работе.

— Да ладно тебе, — хмыкает смущённо Рид, чуть морщась, — зато получу повышение.

— Вот его спроси, — кивает на труп коронер, — нужно ему повышение?

С этими словами Дэвидсон делает знак уносить своего пассажира, и покидает его, оставляя один на один с грустной мыслью, что рано или поздно детективу Гэвину Риду придётся выбирать между личной жизнью и карьерой. И что бы он ни выбрал, ему это совсем не понравится…

***

Дни идут свои чередом, и Гэвин, разрываемый между работой и личной жизнью, всё чаще находит, что последней остаётся прискорбно мало внимания, и пытается выцарапать себе дела поскучнее, попроще, просто чтобы на выходных его не высвистывали на работу, но ещё пара человек увольняются, а за новичками нужен глаз да глаз, поэтому с Найлзом они видятся редко.

Метко, конечно, учитывая то, что синяки от засосов сходят с его кожи по неделе, а сам он неторопливо дрочит поутру в душе, катая в воспоминаниях каждый сладкий момент, проведённый вместе с его парнем в постели или вне её — тут уж где их прибьёт. Учитывая загруженность обоих их свидания нередко обрываются на том, что кому-то нужно сорваться, и они не теряют ни минуты, но и этого всё равно недостаточно.

По-хорошему, нужно уйти в отпуск, подгадав к отпуску самого Найлза, и провести вместе хотя бы пару недель так, чтобы никто не отвлекал, но Фаулер только разводит руками — уйди он сейчас, то работать в отделе будет попросту некому, потому что стажирующиеся молодые ребята не вывезут такое количество дел, и Гэвину это прекрасно известно.

В таком ритме они проводят всю весну до первых жарких деньков, когда Гэвин официально оставляет тяжёлую куртку в шкафу и достаёт на смену ей лёгкую и тонкую, а чаще щеголяет вообще в одной толстовке, купленной просто из-за того, что она по своей бело-чёрной гамме с голубыми вставками напомнила ему машину Найлза. На самом деле, это дурной знак — его так сносит к человеку, что просто крыша едет, а влюблённый Гэвин это ходячая катастрофа, особенно для объекта своей любви, но вот только что он может с этим сделать?

— Доброе утро, детектив, — мягко говорит в трубке голос Найлза, и от того с какими интонациями любовник произносит его звание Гэвину хочется оказаться сейчас рядом, вжать его куда-нибудь, притянув за грудки и поцеловать так, чтобы тот больше никогда не смел говорить таким голосом с кем-то ещё.

— Доброе утро, красавчик, — фыркает он в трубку, стараясь подавить накрывающее возбуждение и одним глазом приглядывая за поднимающимся кофе в джезве, переливая его в широкую кружку. — Ты сегодня свободен?

— Неожиданно — да, — в голосе слышна улыбка и Гэвина радует то обстоятельство, что Найлз улыбается, разговаривая с ним. — И в связи с этим я хочу позвать тебя сегодня на ярмарку. Сладкая вата, карусели, огромные плюшевые игрушки, которые я выиграю тебе в тире — всё, что может понравиться маленькой девочке.

— Очень смешно, — вздыхает Гэвин, присаживаясь на край стола. — Я не люблю плюшевых игрушек, и в тире сделаю кого угодно.

— О, ты хочешь пари? — интонации становятся мягче, обольстительней и удержаться невозможно.

— Конечно. На желание, как взрослые люди, — фыркает он весело в ответ. — Ты ведь готов исполнить моё желание, детка?

— Я не против быть снизу, Гэвин, — серьёзнеет внезапно Найлз на том конце связи. Они обсуждали это бурно в последний раз, но кончилось тем, что Гэвин снова кричал от удовольствия, потому что каким-то невероятным образом минет, который делал ему Найлз превратился в римминг, а он был совершенно не против того, чтобы кончить от того, что его трахают языком, наплевав совершенно на всё.

— Как и я, — отшучивается он, полагая, что это будет одна из тем, которые им стоит обсудить несколько позже. — Тогда встретимся, где обычно?

— Да. И приятного кофе, — от пожелания у Гэвина скручивается всё внутри. Найлз безумно внимателен к нему и запомнил то, что в это время он варит и пьёт кофе перед работой, и от этого внимания отдаёт такой заботой, что он готов умереть, упав в неё.

— А тебе приятно добраться, — улыбается он, и всё-таки делает глоток подостывшего кофе.

Так уж вышло, что от Гэвина до их обычного места встречи добираться ближе, просто потому что он срезает путь на своей Звезде там, где, по-хорошему, ездить нельзя, по крайней мере, машина не проедет, но во дворах его родного района его знает каждая собака, и Гэвин беззастенчиво этим пользуется.

А вот Найлзу приходится добираться на метро, поскольку чаще всего они едут именно к Гэвину, а не к нему, и поэтому красивая машина, в которой они трахались в предпоследний раз на парковке торгового центра, обычно остаётся невостребованной.

Через два часа они встречаются у небольшой кофейни, и в руках Гэвина оказывается кусок шоколадного пирога и карамельный капучино, приправленный вздохом:

— Ты заработаешь себе диабет.

— Да ладно тебе, Найлз, — улыбается довольный Гэвин, — умирать здоровым — жалко.

О том, что эта отмазка отработала своё когда они обсуждали то, что он курит, он вспоминает чуть позже, и надеется, что любовник не будет заставлять его питаться только полезным, но Найлз и не просит. Он и бросать курить его не просил, но постоянно бегать на свиданиях осточертело уже самому Гэвину, поскольку Найлз не курит, и он бросил одним волевым решением.

— Я всегда могу тебя искалечить, — невозмутимо предлагает одетый по-летнему в лёгкую футболку и штаны Найлз, поправляя забавную кепку с Детройтскими тиграми и Гэвин смеётся, прижимаясь к нему боком, когда они проходят через длинные торговые ряды.

Лавочники втюхивают свой товар втридорога в такой день, но после пирога обычно желанная сладкая вата не затрагивает в Гэвине уже ничего, и они проходят мимо, двигаясь уверенно к небольшой палатке с пневматическим ружьём и металлическими мишенями.

— Уверен, что не хочешь передумать? — хмыкает Гэвин, отдавая хозяину две смятые десятки и получая взамен горсть пулек.

— А ты готов исполнить моё желание? — улыбка Найлза действует на него всё так же оглушительно, и Гэвин уверен — засранец знает об этом, и беззастенчиво пользуется. Хотя он не против, потому что всегда можно наклониться к самому уху и прошептать то, от чего сносит уже самого Найлза:

— Сколько угодно, папочка.

— Чёрт побери, Гэв, — получает он в ответ, и заглядывает в светлые глаза с удовольствием отмечая то, что пара слов, и Найлз уже так же взбудоражен, как и он сам.

— О, у нас сегодня ролевая? — играет бровями Гэвин, получая ещё один тёмный взгляд, брошенный Найлзом, пока он заряжает ружьё. — Ты будешь чёртом, м?

— Скорее ты, — едва слышно выдыхают ему на ухо, как раз когда Гэвин целится, — и у меня есть идеи по поводу хвоста.

Он не промахивается, но попадает совсем не туда, куда планировал, и вместо полтинника выбивает только десять. Три следующих выстрела ложатся куда нужно, но раздосадованный Гэвин недоволен. А вот Найлз вообще не попадает, но последней пулькой выбивает сотню, под ошарашенным взглядом и Гэвина и продавца — сам он тоже выглядит удивлённым и улыбается, как будто выиграл невероятный приз.

Он откладывает ружьё, протягивая огромного кита Гэвину, и они шагают в перегруженную людьми толпу, когда Гэвин говорит:

— Ну что, счастливчик, придумал желание?

Они замирают на несколько секунд — Найлз держит его за талию и касается гиперчувствительной шеи губами, выдыхая тихо-тихо, прямо на ухо замершего от ласки Гэвина:

— Съедешься со мной?

Окружающие звуки на миг гаснут, пока Гэвин стоит в ступоре, осознавая и переваривая неожиданное пожелание, звучащее как неуверенная просьба, прежде, чем шум улицы снова смыкается вокруг них, и через пару секунд разрывается жутким женским криком.

***

Гэвин выпадает в «детектива» просто мгновенно. Он даже бросить виноватый взгляд не успевает на Найлза, только сжимает согласно его ладонь и торопится на крик. Он знает, когда так кричат, и мгновенно начинают копошиться люди. В четырёх метрах от него, в гуще толпы на боку лежит человек и во лбу у него аккуратная дырка, а черепная коробка на затылке раскрылась, словно ярко-красный цветок.

— Полиция Детройта, — рычит он, выуживая значок из кармана джинсов, и проталкиваясь через образовавшийся круг из зевак к убитому. Всё что его волнует, это не личность жертвы, а то, откуда был произведён выстрел, потому что он может догнать его.

Догнать сукиного сына, портящего ему жизнь в течении последних полугода, подкидывая трудно раскрываемые дела на его, Рида, стол. Судя по тому, как упал убитый стреляли с пары метров от них с Найлзом.

«Он был совсем близко», — бьётся у него в голове сумасшедше-злое, — «был близко, а я его не заметил!»

Только через секунду, когда он встречается взглядом с ошарашенным Найлзом, то чувствует как «детектив Рид», который сходит с ума от того что в такой толпе он не увидел убийцу сменяется «Гэвином», который сходит с ума уже по совсем другой причине.

«Он мог промахнуться и попасть в Найлза».

И эта мысль куда страшнее.

Видимо, на лице у него что-то отображается, потому что его парень проталкивается через людей вместе с ним и сжимает его в коротком объятии, шепча на ухо: «Всё в порядке». Но ничего не в порядке, знает детектив Рид. Это всего лишь один выстрел в голову, но такой точный, что нужно будет просить Дэвидсона сравнить входящие отверстия и сказать не кажется ли и ему, что это рука одного и того же человека.

Через пару секунд уже подоспевает местная полиция, чтобы помочь Риду опрашивать свидетелей, и он уже держит себя в руках, успокаиваясь и снова напоминая себе, что он профессионал и это та работа, которую он привык выполнять, которой он гордится.

Они проходят через зевак выявляя тех, кто мог что-нибудь видеть, когда один из офицеров подходит к Найлзу и задаёт ему тот же вопрос, что и всем, но Рид знает — его парень ничего не видел. Его парень в этот момент предложил им съехаться, а он как ублюдок побежал искать подозреваемого, вместо того чтобы ответить на заданный ему вопрос. И пусть даже Найлз не выглядит обиженным или задетым, а, скорее, переживающим за него, он поступил как свинья, и сделать с этим ничего не может.

— Нет, я не видел, — качает головой Найлз в ответ, когда детектив подходит к ним ближе, показывая офицерам на тех, чьи показания можно будет записать.

— Вы же находились совсем рядом, — продолжает допытываться упорный малый, когда Гэвин осаживает его:

— Я тоже был рядом, Маркус. И я тоже ничего не видел, потому что мы с моим парнем были заняты другим, когда раздался выстрел, — стараясь быть как можно спокойнее с местными говорит он.

— Конечно, детектив, — кивает ему молодой человек, и отходит, оставляя их в таком уединении, которое только вообще возможно в этой толчее.

— Я хочу с тобой съехаться, — тихо говорит Гэвин, делая шаг ближе, стоя так неприлично тесно, что любому идиоту посмотревшему на них будет очевидно то, что они несколько больше чем друзья. — Хочу проводить с тобой всё свободное время. И прости, что я…

— Ничего, — прерывает его Найлз, кончиками пальцев скользнув по скуле и оставленному на шее сладкому засосу, наливающемуся цветом.

— Не удержался, — вздыхает Найлз, потирая его большим пальцем, но Гэвин вообще не против, — и я понимаю. Ты бы не обиделся, если бы кому-то понадобились мои медицинские знания в этой толпе и я побежал бы оказывать первую помощь, верно?

Гэвин слабо улыбается и утыкается носом ему в изгиб шеи на мгновение.

Его парень — долбанное чудо, которое он неизвестно как заслужил, но которое будет с ним так долго, насколько это вообще возможно, пока не осознает, наконец, насколько люди бывают трудоголиками.

Детектив Рид безжалостно оставляет своего парня в кафе и уходит работать прямо посреди их долбанного свидания. И Гэвину стыдно, но он всегда знает, как отработать должок.

***

Балансировать между работой и личной жизнью становится просто невыносимо. Это и так было не просто, но, после того как в голове Гэвина появилась отчётливая уверенность в том, что под прицелом может оказаться кто угодно, пускай даже они и выяснили, что это проклятое убийство среди шума и гама на ярмарке было заказным, сводит его с ума.

Он переживает за Найлза больше, чем следует, и погружается в работу сильнее, пытаясь отыскать этого долбанного сукиного сына, который в любой момент может промахнуться, и тогда кто знает, кто окажется под ударом.

Проводя дни на работе, а ночами оказываясь в руках Найлза, он безумно счастлив несмотря на портящий всё страх. И хуже всего то, что он уверен — он вот-вот нагонит его. Вот-вот поймает, потому что рано или поздно этот ублюдок ошибётся, и тогда ему уже не уйти, потому что Рид охраняет своё так же ревностно, как и Гэвин.

Он идёт по следу, как гончая, но чем больше он думает обо всех делах, пытаясь связать выбор места, времени, и мелкие факты, которыми Дэвидсон исправно его снабжает, тем чаще ему кажется, что он знает убийцу. Он чувствует его так же остро, как чувствует Найлза, которого впустил в свою жизнь, и тот отнимает у него драгоценное время и внимание, которое он мог проводить думая о том, что будет дальше с ним, и его парнем, а не о том где будет следующее убийство, почему этот поганец постоянно забирает наличность во время туристических поездок и почему каждый раз убийства оказываются там, где они были с Найлзом.

Самое последнее — в библиотеке, там, среди коробок с книгами, где он мычал в ладонь Найлза, толкаясь в его руку. Единственное не просматриваемое ни одной камерой место было словно осквернено им, словно нарочно.

Первая встреча — единственное место, где обошлось без трупа, а вот всё остальное…

Гэвин вздыхает, и впервые за долгое время находит последнюю пачку сигарет, валяющуюся на шкафу. Переехали они к нему, просто потому что так захотел Найлз, аргументируя тем, что у него квартира уютнее, хотя у него самого было просторнее. Вариант найти жильё, чтобы было удобно обоим, они оставили на потом — слишком много работы у обоих попросту не оставляли им времени на поиски, и даже три месяца спустя после того как они съехались они продолжают жить у него, и обоих это устраивает. Они не мешают друг другу, и за всё это время ни разу не было случая, чтобы кому-то понадобилось личное пространство в такой мере, которую не могли бы обеспечить его комната и широкая кухня, на которой времени они проводят больше всего.

— Я никак не могу понять как он их находит, — вздыхает Гэвин, вертя в пальцах кружку.

— Кого? — удивляется его мыслям вслух Найлз и садится напротив.

— Да своих нанимателей! Они все до единого звонили по разным номерам чтобы отомстить разными способами даже не включающими убийство, на некоторых он и вовсе выходил сам, и у них ничего общего нет, кроме этого сукиного сына!

Гэвин хватается за голову и хмурится, пытаясь сообразить что же всё-таки их могло объединять, когда телефон у Найлза звонит и тот отходит, показывая, что это по работе, хотя обычно он только прослушивает автоответчик, почти никогда не отвечая на звонки напрямую… За телефон-то он и цепляется, вдруг сообразив — откуда этот засранец знает, что у таксофона в Уэст Инглиш Вилидж нет камер? И почему ему раньше это в голову не пришло?!

Он срывается с места, подхватывая куртку и коротко целуя Найлза в щёку вылетает из дома, чтобы через полчаса оказаться в участке, запрашивая камеры видеонаблюдения с подъездами машин к развилке прежде чем перед нужным таксофоном исчезали все камеры. Он отсматривает тонну материала, когда замечает его. Высокий мужчина в куртке с капюшоном и кепке появляется за дюжину до того, как камера отключается, и Гэвин узнаёт его сразу же. Он столько раз видел эту кепку на записях у камер хранения, что вообще ни капельки не сомневается в том, что это он, когда он замечает на ней эмблему хоккейной команды Детройта.

«У него есть медицинское образование», — говорил ему Дэвидсон с полгода назад.

«Хирургу нужна точная рука», — примерно столько же назад говорил ему при первой встрече Найлз.

Этот взгляд, уверенно обшаривающий помещение на предмет камер.

Убийства в тех неприметных местах, которые сам выбирал Гэвин, чтобы вжаться в Найлза потеснее.

И эта долбаная кепка, которая была на Найлзе, когда он предложил им съехаться и, пока Гэвин был в шоке, раздался выстрел.

«Я всё это придумал», — уговаривает себя Гэвин, заставляя Полночную Звезду гнать на всех парах домой, — «я просто увижу его и пойму, что это бред, потому что это мог быть любой другой с медицинским образованием, включая Коннора.»

Мысль о Конноре совсем приводит его в ужас, потому что в первую встречу, когда его отправили на самое первое дело у Найлза были линзы. Карие линзы, которые сбили его с толку, когда он увидел настоящие глаза своего парня.

«Совпадение», — продолжает уговаривать себя Гэвин, надеясь, что он распахнёт дверь в дом и поймёт, насколько он был не прав.

Дома нет никого, и это пугает. В отчаянии пытаясь доказать себе собственное безумие, профессиональные деформации и просто идиотию он лезет в шкаф к Найлзу и натыкается среди одежды на неприметный ящик с хирургическими инструментами. Одного не хватает, и судя по форме выемки, это и есть тот самый хрящевой медицинский нож, которым перерезали аккуратной, уверенной, хирургически-твёрдой рукой полосу от виска до виска.

«Слишком много совпадений», — думает детектив Рид, но Гэвин не собирается верить своему внутреннему голосу, и продолжает так сидеть перед распахнутым ящиком до темноты. Комната погружается в сумерки, а он всё думает о том, когда же должны в личной жизни закончиться совпадения, чтобы он, наконец, решил что всё это неспроста.

***

Когда распахивается дверь и Найлз тихо проходит в квартиру, в руках у Гэвина нет ни значка, ни пистолета. Он устало смотрит на застывшего в проёме Найлза и просит почти отчаянно, с надрывом:

— Скажи мне, что это совпадение.

Тот не задаёт вопросов, о чём это он, не говорит, что всё это глупости, не пытается оправдаться. Найлз просто стоит и смотрит на него спокойно, почти равнодушно и Гэвину этот взгляд не вынести, но он старается так, как только может, чувствуя как внутри вместо тепла оказываются мелкое стеклянное крошево.

— Чёрт побери, Найлз, — шипит он, чувствуя, что просто расплачется сейчас, если не рассердится, а сердиться Гэвин умеет отлично, — ты же врач. А клятва Гиппократа?

— Я убил человека, — спокойно отвечает Найлз, глядя на него холодным взглядом ледяных глаз.

— Он умер у тебя на столе, но это не значит…

— Значит, Гэвин, — непривычно равнодушно отзывается Найлз. — Я его ненавидел, но он всё равно пришёл ко мне когда ему нужна была операция. И он умер, а я не смог ему помочь.

— И это причина для того, чтобы убивать людей? — напирает он, пытаясь заставить любовника выдать ему хоть что-то, за что он сможет зацепиться, понять его. Самое главное в работе детектива — думать как преступник, и он очень хочет понять как именно думает Найлз, если он дошёл до такого. — Чтобы брать заказы на убийство и дырявить чужие мозги?

— Я служил, Гэвин. Был снайпером, понимаешь? — в интонациях появляется сожаление, но он не обольщается — едва ли сейчас любовник жалеет о том, что сделал. Скорее о том, что Гэвин всё-таки об этом узнал, если, конечно, в этой интонации есть хоть капля честности, и это не игра. — Думал, что стань я хирургом и всё, спасаю жизни и больше не отнимаю жизни. Дарую их, в обмен. Сохраняю столько, сколько отнял. И тут он умер у меня на столе.

Детективу нечего сказать. Просто нечего. Становится ясно, что такой собранный, такой правильный Найлз пытался сделать что-то со своей покорёженной жизнью и привести её в порядок, а после неудачи это надломило его. Но неужели некому было удержать его, не дать упасть ещё глубже?

— Коннор знает? — тихо спрашивает он и получает покачивание головы в ответ. — Конечно, нет. Он бы не позволил…

— Он бы позволил, — не соглашается Найлз, — но я не захотел его в это впутывать. У моего брата и так слишком много проблем, чтобы я добавлял ещё и собственные.

Они снова молчат, пока Рид добирается с мыслями, но все вопросы, которые должен задать детектив меняются вопросами, которые хочет задать Гэвин. Гэвин, который уже и сомневается во всём, что их связывало, начиная от самой первой встречи. Насколько Найлз был честен с ним? Сколько из этого было игрой, выдумкой, а сколько — настоящим?

— Ты знал, что я тебя ищу? — хрипло бросает он, через силу. Для него это — страшный вопрос. Для детектива Рида — нет. Как профессионалу ему может быть интересен только возможный слив информации по левым источникам, а как человеку — в чём именно, и как долго его обманывали.

— Нет, — качает головой Найлз. — Только там, на ярмарке я понял, что ты ведёшь моё дело, по тому, как ты осматривал нож и по тому, как испуган ты был.

По его губам соскальзывает тень улыбки, грустной, как и вся эта ситуация. Невыносимой.

— Ты боялся, что что-то случится со мной, — совсем тихо добавляет Найлз, и откидывает волосы, чуть меняя позу. Этот жест он уже заучил — столько раз он видел его исключительно на камере, видом сверху, а вот вживую — впервые. Жест, совсем несвойственный его парню. Заказному убийце — да, но Найлз никогда не делал ничего подобного. — А я знал, что случится с тобой.

— А? — Гэвин поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от размышлений, и хмурится.

— Мне не платили за этого ублюдка, — вздыхает Найлз, чуть морщась. — Он просто был подонком и изрезал девочку, которую зашивали у нас в клинике. Изнасиловал и изуродовал.

Это заявление Гэвин помнил хорошо — это было его дело, которое перекинули на Андерсона из-за его загруженности, он успел только с материалами дела познакомиться.

— Он заказал мне тебя, — пожимает плечами Найлз, складывая руки на груди и приваливаясь к дверному косяку, — ты должен был вести это дело, как он сказал. Выбора у меня не было.

— Ты мог сказать мне, — выдыхает Гэвин, поднимаясь и потирая занывший на переносице шрам, напоминающий ему время от времени о себе. — Мог сказать, и мы бы его посадили.

— Считай, я тебе только что сказал, — тихо говорит Найлз, глядя ему в глаза. — Что ты сейчас сделаешь? Посадишь меня?

От его слов больно, как от удара, но Гэвин вдруг находит в себе силы дать правильный ответ.

— Нет, Найлз. Это подло с твоей стороны, делать это. Заставлять меня решать твою судьбу. Подло и несправедливо заставлять меня назначать цену нашим отношениям, — стараясь удержать себя в руках говорит Гэвин. Детектив Рид не знает, что бы сказал, но сейчас он в первую очередь — человек, а не профи. И как человек, он решает так, как правильным считает его сердце, скрученное в тугую петлю от боли. — И я не буду этого делать. Ты знал ещё тогда, в конце мая. И ничего не сказал. Ты решил так, и пусть так и будет. Ты уходишь. Собираешь вещи и просто уходишь. Плевать куда, но если ты мне ещё попадёшься на глаза или кого-нибудь убьёшь я посажу тебя на целую вечность.

Подцепив ключи и куртку, он выходит, спокойно говоря в дверях:

— Чтобы когда я вернусь, тебя здесь больше не было.

Сегодня в баре он будет пить до потери сознания. Сегодня в баре, он будет пить один, чтобы никому не рассказать о том, как больно бывает любить.

***

Один вечер заканчивается беспробудной, пьяной неделей, за которую Гэвин топит себя в градусах и горечи об утраченном, каждый раз когда возвращается из бара домой, а после детектив уходит в работу. Это всегда помогает, и вот долгожданные сержантские нашивки уже у него в руках, но Рид не останавливается. Если он перестанет работать так, чтобы прийти домой и отрубиться, то он умрёт от размышлений о правильности своих поступков. Да и появляться дома после того как они жили там вместе невыносимо поэтому всё свободное время он проводит в участке, и только Дэвидсон говорит ему, что он выглядит паршиво, когда они ловят серийного убийцу.

Рид и так знает как он выглядит, и ему откровенно плевать на это, пока есть работа, в которой можно забыться, не давая «Гэвину» возвращаться мыслями во время, в которое он был счастлив. Снова, словно гончая, он выслеживает, вынюхивает подозреваемого, ищет долбанного психопата, который вырезает что-то из кожи жертв себе, и старается не думать ни о чём, кроме этого. Ни о чём, кроме психопата, который пытается изо всех сил стать кем-то другим, буквально влезть в чужую шкуру.

В одного он не справляется, и к нему приставляют Хэнка, и это и правда помогает — свежий взгляд на имеющиеся улики, плюс некоторая уверенность в том, что в случае чего его собственная шкура останется цела. Коннор беспокоится за Хэнка и бросает странные взгляды на самого Рида, но тому наплевать. Пока он не задаёт вопросов, почему они расстались с его братом, детектива вообще не колышет как на него смотрит ходячая копия Найлза.

Они берут его на второй неделе, и детектив оказывается быстрее и группы захвата и местных полицейских, когда принимается догонять быструю сволочь на своих двоих. Хэнк остаётся позади, несмотря на то, что по нормативам он может справиться с забегом, но, по всей видимости эти дистанции даются ему нелегко. Почему преступник решил скрыться от него на крыше, ему не ясно до тех пор, пока тот не поднимает из какого-то укромного местечка припрятанный пистолет.

— Брось оружие! — кричит детектив, стоя лицом к лицу с неприметным человеком с обезумевшими глазами.

Тот делает вид, что готов бросить пушку, и стреляет так неожиданно, что Рид нажимает на спусковой крючок в ответ и слышит, как пистолет даёт осечку, а вот прошившая плечо боль едва ли станет единственной, потому что пистолет у психопата осечку не даёт, пробивая второй ему бок.

Он пытается передёрнуть затвор, когда плечо, пронзает его болью, и одновременно с этим раздаётся вскрик, и на его лице и куртке оказывается кровь вперемешку с мозгами. Психопат под изумлённым взглядом падает лицом вниз, а Рид вскидывает голову, безошибочно определяя, откуда стреляли. На соседней крыше стоит Найлз — его он узнаёт с одного взгляда, на манеру двигаться, этими плавными движениями, которые он хорошо запомнил, пока отсматривал снова и снова записи с камер наблюдения — и неторопливо разбирает винтовку, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Нет ни одного звука, кроме свиста ветра в разделяющей их пропасти. Они не говорят ни слова, не кричат, не просят прощения. Они просто смотрят друг на друга — снайпер, прикрывший его от верной смерти, и детектив, который должен посадить его за серию убийств на миллион лет.

Гэвин Рид весь в крови, и он знает, что как детектив он должен сделать всё, чтобы поймать своего парня. Парня, который так и не стал бывшим, потому что это просто невозможно. Не тогда, когда он понял, что не перестаёт любить его даже зная, что тот может спокойно убить человека, выполняя свой заказ.

Гэвин Рид знает, что как человек, он даже не станет пытаться его искать. Две недели назад они расстались, поставили точку в своих отношениях, потому что нельзя вынести, когда кого-то одного заставляют решать, чего стоят их отношения. Решать это должны оба.

Он назначил цену их отношениям.

И Найлз — тоже.

Когда они расходятся, то Гэвин уже думает, как будет объяснять наличие второго стрелка на крыше дома, и сделает пометку в голове — проверить, чтобы ничего не привело к Найлзу того, кто решит перепроверить это здание. Детектив Рид делает пометку — выяснить каким образом вообще снайпер оказался на нужной крыше в нужное время, и не связано ли это с тем, какие взгляды на него и Хэнка кидал обеспокоенный их текущим делом Коннор.

А ещё Гэвин знает, что сегодня он будет спать не один.

***

Больничная палата в частной клинике в целом, не лучшее место для выяснения отношений. Для вопросов кто прав, кто виноват и разбора полётов — для всего этого куда лучше подойдёт снятая ими двумя квартира, в которой ничего не изменилось за то время, как второй постоялец выехал несколько недель назад.

Она куда лучше подходит для примирительных объятий, которые обещают, что нет ничего такого, что они не смогли бы решить словами, для затяжных поцелуев, которые прописывают раненому вместе с лекарствами и выдают невероятными порциями, и для чего-нибудь ещё, столь же прекрасного.

— Глубже! Ещё, Найлз! Найлз! — заполошно стонет Гэвин, выгибаясь в руках Найлза, сжимая его бока ногами и вынуждая того вколачиваться сильнее, глубже, пока его совсем не уносит в неведомые дали. По-хорошему, ему нельзя активно двигаться ещё пару недель, и Найлз был сильно против их «примирительного секса» ещё полчаса назад, когда медсестра приходила с обходом, но Гэвин умеет заставить того захотеть.

«Я просто отсосу тебе и всё, никакого напряга», — проурчал он ему на ухо, зная, что выдержки отказаться у Найлза не хватит. Но ему было нужно это, нужно просто дьявольски. Не просто знать, что они вместе, а иметь этому физическое подтверждение.

Он снова дома, дома, пока в руках Найлза, окутанный его запахом, сходящий с ума от нежности. Он знает, у чуда, которое он получил, просто тьма недостатков, как и у него самого, но они будут справляться с этим, потому что первым в практике Найлза после долгого перерыва был он сам. Он настоял, чтобы клиника, в которой его будут оперировать была частной, Найлза, и Коннор, дежуривший в эту ночь, принял его желание спокойно, даже радостно, словно предчувствуя, что это может стать переломным моментом в завершении практики его брата

— Ещё! Мистер блядский доктор! — вскрикивает Гэвин, когда ему не дают напрячься, чтобы швы не разошлись и трахают уверенно, быстро.

Под глазами всё плывёт от удовольствия и морфина, но Гэвину наплевать, потому что Найлз одаривает его своим особенным, потемневшим взглядом и ловит его ладони в свои, накрывая болтающий без умолку после анестезии рот своим, и не даёт оповестить всю клинику о том, чем они тут занимаются.

Он кончает так и не прикоснувшись к себе, и расслабляется под матерящимся тихо Найлзлом ощупывающим его швы через повязку.

— Ты неебически везучий, детектив, — шепчет он, ложась рядом на секунду и в эту секунду Гэвин особенно счастлив.

Всего сорок пять минут назад он познакомился с оперировавшим его «доктором Ричардсом», который, в отличие от близнеца «доктора Андерсона», который за каким-то хреном взял фамилию Хэнка, не был мягок и доброжелателен с пациентами, а был ещё строже, чем «Найлз», которого Гэвин знает так хорошо.

И вся эта строгость так заводит, что устоять просто невозможно.

— Как скажете, доктор Ричардс, — мурлычет Гэвин совершенно довольно, откидываясь на подушку и тяжело дыша. — Спросите у Найлза, будьте любезны, он переедет обратно ко мне?

— А что насчёт вашего обещания посадить его на миллион лет? — хмыкает в ответ доктор, приводя себя в порядок и вытирая довольного Гэвина, усмехающегося и обнажающего длинноватые зубы.

— Если он будет хорошим мальчиком и будет сотрудничать со следствием, то получит только домашний арест, но на указанный срок, — хмыкает он, зевая немного устало, но получает в ответ серьёзный взгляд, но ему слишком хорошо, чтобы возмущаться. Он ловит его ладонь и переплетает пальцы, прижимаясь небритой щекой к нежной коже на тыльной стороне ладони.

— А конвоировать его будет лично детектив Рид? — поднимает брови Найлз, присаживаясь рядом и скользя губами рядом с фиксирующим бинтом.

— Не задавайте глупых вопросов, доктор, — фыркает он, в сонной неге и томлении признавая для себя простую истину — раз убитые им люди перешли дорогу тем, кто готов заплатить за их смерть, рано или поздно их всё равно бы убили, и не важно кто.

Это мог бы быть кто угодно, кто-нибудь ещё, но был он. И жизнь с Гэвином Ридом обе его ипостаси осознают как худшее наказание для любого живущего с ним человека, потому что характер с милашкой, но засранцем не самое лучшее, что могло случиться с идеальным Найлзом. Но возможно, как раз тот воспитательный момент, который и должен был произойти с не идеальным человеком, который сумел переступить через себя и вернуться к хирургической практике ради него.

Гэвин засыпает, оттраханный, заштопанный и уставший, зная, что когда он откроет глаза, всё наладится, потому что на плече у него застывает нежный поцелуй, и нежное признание касается его щеки, прежде, чем Найлз покидает палату.

— Хэй, чувак, — бормочет он сквозь сон, — я тебя тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
